


Shuichi Saihara The Ultimate Cumdump

by boyninja12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bi, Gangbang, Gay, Hypnotism, Multi, Oral, Watersports, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, femboy, navel penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Shuichi Saihara was trapped in a Killing Game by Monokuma and the Monokubs, however... this Game would be different.Roleplay done by me and someone on Discord. This is also a Birthday Gift for him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Shuichi Saihara The Ultimate Cumdump

Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, was in quite an... interesting situation. He, along with Kaede Akamatsu, and many other Ultimates, had been trapped in a killing game, ran by a monochromatic bear, who referred to himself as Monokuma, and his five children, who referred to themselves as the Monokubs. ...But of course, anyone who was anyone in the real world knew well that this was not the first time something like this has happened. Far from it, actually, but of course... the formula was getting quite... stale at this point. And so, in this killing game, that was what Monokuma and his Monokubs planned to fix. Although the Killing Game has success and even tried to change things up like, a fantasy setting, space, sci-fi or even videogames. It was all the same, really, and getting kinda boring. In fact, viewership of Danganronpa wasn't too great. Of course, none of the people really died... maybe. Probably.

Eh, details. But they needed to spice things up, and Monokuma had an idea. This would be a different kind of Game. But Shuichi and the others didn't know that. Thrust into this despairing situation, but with no reason or motive to kill, they simply elected to spend the rest of their days inside the school. Soon, life went on as usual. Though it took them a while, they eventually adjusted to this new life they found themselves in. But little did Shuichi know... he was at the top of the list. And they intended for them to be unaware of what they truly had planned. This was just the first phase, after all. At first, it all seemed normal. Just hanging out, talking to many of the students held captive and just trying to cope. Of course, with the occasional Monokuma or the Monokubs themselves.

Maybe both. Of course, they went on the spiel of Despair and Hope, but also said some weird comments to Shuichi, like his looks or unique hairstyle. Which was... odd. They rarely give compliments at all. At first, these hints were quite subtle, but not subtle enough that the Ultimate Detective wouldn't notice. However, eventually, the subtlety began to dwindle, until at least half of the comments toward Shuichi had all the subtlety and nuance of at least fifteen atom bombs, all going off at the same time. It then started with his voice, face, his bodytype and it went on from there. Nobody seemed to notice or pay attention somehow. But they took an interest in him. Why? He wasn't anything special. Just a detective. "Oh, I really must go, see ya later, Shuichi-kun!"

Monokuma said and winks at him before disappearing. To this day, no one figured out how he and the Monokubs did it. Shuichi didn't want to know what they were planning... or did he? Whatever, he was too tired to think about it right now, and went back to his dorm room. However, entering the door, he saw something: a key, which had a heart-shaped design. He didn't know who gave it to him or what the key was even for. That was, however, until he read the note that laid beside the key: "Take this key and follow the directions. You should find a very unique place. This should be no problem for a cute detective like you~ - Monokuma (and Monokubs)" Oh dear God... what did these guys have planned? Did he really want to know? What would they do if he didn't go?

But his detective intuition was kicking in. Dammit. This was going to bug him if he doesn't find out. And there was one of those weird comments again. He wasn't cute. Was he? So, he decided to follow the directions, and eventually, he found himself at a place he wouldn't have expected to see at an academy like this: a hotel named Hotel Kumasutra. Shuichi was reluctant to, but he had to follow the breadcrumb trail laid out by the bears. But, unbeknownst to the detective, this was NOT an ordinary hotel, by NO means. Well, time to put the key inside the lock. There was no going back now. Although, he was wondering yet again, what exactly is this hotel for? But then again, this was Monokuma. Nothing made sense with him. Shuichi put the key into the keyhole, and fidgeted with the lock a bit, trying to get it open. And then, eventually, the door finally clicked open. However, he had but only a split second to take in this moment.

The male was suddenly pulled in and the door closing behind him. And then he finally realized what it was. Pink walls, a heart shaped bed... Oh God. This was... was a Love Hotel. Oh... Oh no! Shuichi looked around, frantically trying to find the quickest method of escape. Why, why did he have to get stuck in HERE of all places?! And considering who wrote the note, it wasn't hard to figure out who he was stuck in here with as well! And sure enough, it was Monokuma and the Monokubs. No, no! Not like this! He's heard of these things and he didn't... not with them! "So good of you to join us, Shuichi-kun! Like it?" The monochrome bear says and grins. Shuichi stammered, "W-w-w-w-what?!" Shuichi stood up, "N-No! No, no!" No, he wasn't having this at all! Screw being their ideal!

What the fuck types of fantasies did these bears even have?! Oh God, was there even a way out of this place?! He didn't want to be stuck with these freaks! And besides... he didn't swing that way! But the bears didn't see a problem with this of course. Monotaro and Monosuke practically dragged the panicking boy towards the bed. "Oh c'mon! It's not so bad! We get to see our cute detective up close and personal!" The leader of the Monokubs says to him. Shuichi was afraid, afraid for his life, afraid for what would happen, and most especially, afraid to the fact that his virginity was about to be taken by... by a bunch of psychopathic bears!! Damn his curiosity and detective instincts! The one time he should have ignored it, but nooo... He HAD to find out!

The bears chuckled as they got the scared detective on the bed. "Oh, don't worry. We won't hurt you. ...Unless you like that kinda thing, then maybe." Monokuma says as the cubs started groping him, whether he gave consent or not. Shuichi whimpered as he realized the truth: he was trapped here, forced to endure this sick, depraved torture that awaited him, "...Oh God, help me..." But his pleas were ignored, the Monokubs started taking off his clothes while still groping him. Monokuma watches all of this with that shit eating grin. "Puhuhu... yes my adorable Kubs, I'd say this is worth it, wouldn't you say?" They nodded and smiled at their father. "Yes, Father~" They replied and didn't care what Shuichi felt at the moment. Shuichi tried to stammer out, "Nngh, w-why... Why are you doing this?"

He at least wanted to know why. "Why? Because you're cute." Monotaro says and the other Kubs added some more. "Handsome, good looking, smart with your deductions, have a sexy body for a guy, and you're a nice person." Monokuma nodded in agreement with their comments. "Yep, is all true." Shuichi tried to weasel out, "B-But... I-I'm saving myself... f-for... K... K-Ka..." He didn't wanna give up his virginity to... t-to... Wait, what was this feeling down below? Did he have to...? No. He didn't. Not here, not NOW. Oh no way. There was no way he was into this... This was wrong, he wasn't gay, he wasn't... No... he... he had to piss. But they weren't even giving him a chance to get out of there and get to the bathroom, "NHghh! W-Wait, I... I have to go...!"

But it looked like they weren't even giving him an option. Despite their cute looks and sizes, they were strong. And they kept groping and playing with his body. "Oh? But we're just starting to have some fun!~" Monokuma says to Shuichi. He tried to hold it in, just that little bit longer. But he started leaking; piss was leaking out onto the paws of whoever was groping his crotch. This was possibly the worst situation to be stuck in! "Nhngh, st... stoop...!" This was even worse! But he couldn't escape at all! "Oh? Is he actually going to piss?" Monokid says as the rest of the bears watched Shuichi struggling to at least hold it in. Shuichi shook his head as he tried to hold it in, "N-No... I won't l-let you... You're not watching me piss myself!" But it was getting harder and harder; sooner or later, he was gonna burst. There was no way he was gonna hold this in forever! The Kubs kept touching, groping his body.

Even playing with his penis leaking piss, threatening to blow at anytime. Shuichi gasped as he felt them playing with his cock, "GGhahhh! Nh, n-no..." Shuichi tried to hold out, just a little bit longer, "N-No... no..." But little did he know... Monokuma had his own methods of persuasion. Shuichi has been defiant ever since he entered the room. And despite all of this, nothing seemed to be working. It was time for Plan B. Monokuma grins and uses his red eye and stares at the male. If he wasn't gonna give in, then he'll make him. Shuichi grit his teeth as he tried to look away, but found himself unable to, "Nnh..." The glow of his eye was... was really pretty for some reason. "Now, now. No need to so restrained Shuichi-kun. You should be enjoying yourself here! It's not often you'd be the first guest in here."

Shuichi just stared... He... He didn't... He didn't wanna look away. "...Yes..." Monokuma smiles, gaining the detective's attention. "Good. You'll let your deepest, darkest desires loose and let yourself have fun. In this place, in this hotel... you can do anything that would be frowned upon in society. But not here." He could really do anything? Really? In that case... Why was he so afraid of letting loose? He could get away with anything here! A smile began to stretch on his face as he began to piss, "Hhhaahhh...~ Yyeeess...~" With his job done, the glow stopped as they watched Shuichi pissing himself as if this was normal. Which. in his new mindset, it was. "Look at him go! He's really doing it!" Monosuke says, while Monokuma grins.

Shuichi couldn't help but moan as he audibly wet himself, soaking the sheets in a fountain of warm, stinking piss, "Hhhahhhh~" He could even see the Monokubs trying to coat themselves as well, even Monodam! There was something so... refreshing about pissing right here and now. The others seemed to enjoy it too. What the hell was he worried about? Maybe Monokuma was right... he just needed to loosen up. "Aahh... his piss is so warm and smelly~" Monophanie says and giggles. "Oh yeah, this is the stuff!~" Monotaro added. Yeah, this was okay. This was right~ Finally, the bed, the bears, and himself were all totally soaked, leaving what amounted to a gigantic stain on the bed, panting as he had finally relieved himself, "Hhahh, hhhh...~"

This felt amazing~ Being soaked and drenched in piss... This was Heaven~ But it wasn't over. Monokuma, Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke and Monodam were turned on, and their cocks were revealed. Monophanie was aroused as well. It was time for some more fun. "Puhuhu... such a kinky slut~" Shuichi looked around, and couldn't help but be turned on as well, "...Yeah, I... I'm a slut...~" Two cocks nudged his face while one was near his mouth. Monokuma spreads Shuichi's legs and see's his anus. "Well then... time for you to do your part~" Almost as if by instinct, he grabbed the two cocks near his face and opened his mouth, "Aaaaah~" The cock was shoved in by Monotaro as Monokid and Monosuke groan feeling Shuichi's hands on their shafts. Monokuma grins and shoves his cock inside the male as well. "Mmh!~" Shuichi groaned as he got an all-out assault in pleasure, "Mmmgh!~" He began to jerk off Monokid and Monosuke, as he blew off Monotaro, "Mmmm~"

The bears groaned as both Monotaro and Monokuma thrust inside his ass and mouth. "Mmhf... yeah, take my cock!~ Mmhh..." The leader of the Monokubs moaned in pleasure. "Puhuhu~ Someone's enjoying themselves! Mmh... nice and tight too~" Shuichi panted through his nose as he kept blowing them off, "Mm, slurrp, slrup, mmmh~" Just like the pissing, this somehow felt right. Being dominated like this, sucking their cocks and being treated like a bitch... Why did he deny this for so long?! He was a failure as a detective! Monophanie got into positioned and lowered herself on Shuichi's cock, she lowered her ass until it was inside of her. "Ooohh!~ Mmhh...~" Shuichi's eyes went crossed as he moaned passionately, "MMMGH!!~" Ooh fuck yes, this was the best!~

The only one left was Monodam who was left out of the action. Everywhere seemed occupied. His hands, his mouth, his cock and ass... Then the robot eyed a spot. It was crazy, but he would improvise. "TARGET LOCKED. COMMENCING PENETRATION." Monodam said robotically and positioned his cock at Shuichi's navel and shoved it in. The others just groaned in pleasure, busy being pleasured of pleasing the slutty male in return. Shuichi moaned and groaned as this onslaught went on, and he kept pleasuring them, "Mgh, slurp, mgkhkl, mkkkhh!~" This... This was incredible!~ There was nowhere safe. His whole body was being fucked by these horny bears!~ His old life was boring and shit! If this is what he has to look forward to... then being a slut wasn't so bad~

"Mmmhf... f-fuck... I'm gonna cum...!~" Monotaro says and groans, pre leaking from the bears' cocks. Shuichi began to leak pre as well; no doubt he was gonna bust soon, "NHhhg, nhghhh!~" Finally, Monotaro, Monokuma and Monodam thrust inside and blew their load. Monosuke and Monokid groaned as they came and stained Shuichi's face. "Aaaahhhh~" Shuichi groaned loudly as finally, he burst as well, shooting his load into Monophanie, "MMMMGGGGHHH!!!!~" Monophanie moans, feeling herself getting filled up by Shuichi as the others pull away. Shuichi smiled and laughed like an idiot as the cum in his navel and ass began leaking and splurting out, "Hhahahaha, ahhahahaha~" The former detective's mind was now broken, covered in piss and cum, he was basically just a cheap whore.

"You still have the others to please, my cute slut~" Monokuma says and reminded him. Their cocks didn't go soft once. They wouldn't be satisfied with one round, which means... more yummy cum for him~ Instinctively, Shuichi opened his mouth, "Aaaaah~" He had been given a new outlook on life, and he finally understood his true self... and it all took place in a dream he never EVER wanted to wake up from...~ At least, if this even WAS a dream. He didn't even know anymore, but he didn't care either. After switching places, they started all over again, pleasing and using Shuichi like the cumdump he truly was. If this was a dream or whatever... he never wanted to wake up. The old Shuichi Saihara was dead. The new one was here to stay forever~ "Puhuhu... make sure you swallow it all~"

[...]

After this night at Hotel Kumasutra, nothing was the same. Shuichi was too far gone. He didn't want to escape, or find the Mastermind! Why would he wanna do pointless stuff like that, when he could have cocks and cum instead?!~ He was no longer the Ultimate Detective, he didn't deserve that title! No, the title of Ultimate Cumdump was much, MUCH more fitting for him!~ And he was so happy to find that all the boys loved Shuichi, and gave him so much love. No girl could ever give him this much pleasure and joy!~ (Well... except for Monophanie~) He even had sex with Monokuma and the Monokubs in public, who used him as much as they possibly could!~ All to the horror and dismay of a certain person who saw it, a person who Shuichi had now given up... the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu.

It was no surprise that he had feelings for her. But now... seeing Shuichi like this. It was like he died and has been reborn into some... whatever he was. Could he be called a human being anymore? He looked so happy doing perverted and lewd things. Kaede felt Despair, meanwhile, the Ultimate Cumdump was having the time of his life. Begging and eager to have someone fuck him. His mouth, ass, navel, even his ears. Anywhere was good, as long as he has that yummy cum and the occasional piss. Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective was dead. Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Cumdump, has sealed his fate. He just giggles and moans like an idiot, excited to be filled again. All Monokuma could do was grin. This Game would be very different indeed... "Puhuhu... Anyone else want a turn?"

\-- THE END --


End file.
